


Menghadang Camille

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Series: Ajakan Makan Malam [1]
Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: Dinner, Drabble, F/M, Rejection
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Ajakan Linus tidak diindahkan.





	Menghadang Camille

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Stitchers © ABC Family. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> **Warning:** Canon.

“Camille!” Linus menghadang jalan sang gadis berambut cokelat yang namanya dipanggil menuju lift.

Camille mengembuskan napas. “Apa lagi, Linus?”

Linus mengangkat bahunya. “Makan malam? Sekarang?”

“Tidak,” tolak Camille cepat sambil menggeser badan Linus agar dia bisa lewat. “Aku sudah punya rencana untuk malam ini.”

Linus kembali menghadang jalan Camille. “Tidak bisakah rencananya diundur ... untuk malam ini saja?”

“Linus, ada satu hal yang harus kaupahami dari perempuan,” balas Camille sambil berkacak pinggang. “Saat seorang gadis bilang ‘tidak’, berarti ‘jangan bertanya lagi’.”

Setelahnya, Camille bergegas menuju lift, tidak lagi mengindahkan eksistensi Linus yang masih memikirkan cara untuk berbaikan dengan sang gadis.


End file.
